Freedom Force: Destiny
by Leafee LeBeau
Summary: Title Changed. Pietro is left to care for his daughter, Luna, alone. While X23 is destined to protect the father and daughter from a figure from Pietro's past. Who is this figure? What does it want with Luna? Xietro! Rated for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**Hey, my first ever Xietro-centered fict! And you have the Untouchable Hexing Witch to blame for that. Lol. I love yer, Hexy! Okay, the X-ietro doesn't come till... later in the story. X-23's name will be Laura, because that's her name in the comic (And it's also Kirika in AoA)... Let's see, I don't have DreamerLady to beta this story, so the grammar may be a bit out of place... I have the first 4 chapters done, I will be updating once every 2 weeks, until my fourth chapter. After that, I can't make any promises. School have been a... pain in the neck/ -.- 

**Summary:** Pietro is left to care for his daughter, Luna, alone. How she'd changed him. While X-23 is destined to protect the father and daughter from a figure from Pietro's past. Who is this figure? What does it want with Luna? Xietro! Rated for later chapters.

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**

**Destined to Love**

_Prologue_

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**

Waiting outside the delivery room, Pietro was worried, the doctor have kicked him out. Why? They have yet to explain to him.

Sitting down with his twin sister anda friend. All Pietro could do was worried to death. Before he'd meet Crystalia Amaquelin, his Crystal, Pietro had nothing to fear, save his twin's temper and magic. He's been a free willy in his teenage year. Wondering the world with no fear, except for those unexpected surprises, but even then, his ego got the better of him. He loved danger, he'd loved to run, and most of all, he'd love to flirt.

That was before he had meet Cyrstal, the beautiful redhead, who dyed her hair blond, just to make him happy. She did not mind his mutation, then again, neither were others. But he felt as if she's been keeping a secret from him. That's why they did not married, even after knowing that they were going to be parents. Pietro, he have nothing to hide from her. Not even all his Exes.

A hand landed on his shoulder, Pietro looked up to see a pair of Sapphire eyes that belongs to his one and only twin. Of all the people in the world, Wanda was the only one how understands how he feel. They were two of a kind, even if they have their differences and history.

Wanda have lost her children while on the Avengers, he wasn't a part of it, he was on vacation. But the Avengers have told him that his newfews were not real, they were only the gifts from Dr. Strange, who'd taken Wanda in to train her with her magic. He was like a third father to Wanda, the best she have ever had. Why the Avengers took her children away... she was endangering the Earth and the Universe by keeping her boys existences with her magics. He'd known from the start that Wanda should never get involve with that Vision guy, no... that robot rather. He'd done nothing but hurt his sister's feelings and magics.

Pietro look at Wanda. She is also very worry, he could tell, but she's also trying to calm him with the smile that had always make him feel better when they were children. She'd haven't smiled like that since before she was put away by their father. Wanda remembers that tragic part of her, but she was willingly forgive their father after training with Dr. Strange.

Pietro tried his best to smile, but before he could lie to his sister again. The doctor came out from the door. Dr. Reyes was not smiling, nor was she crying. What's going on. John, Pietro's pyromatic friend, and his twin's boyfriend stood up and walked to the doctor.

"What's the news, doc?" John asked, trying to keep himself calm.

Pietro look at the doctor, who was walking straight toward him, he stiffened, but stood up. Looking at the woman's blue eyes, he knows the answer. The baby didn't make it.

Wanda walked pass the doctor and ignored the all the other doctors and nurses who are staring at her. She walked toward the table where they keptthe baby. It was a girl, her niece, and she's not breathing.

Closing her eyes, she have never tried this before. Wanda put her hands together, quickly and quietly muttering, as if praying. Truely, the Scarlet Witch is chanting a spell.

Pietro walks up to her while everyone else stayed afar. Wanda was trying to save his child.

Blue sparkes then circled the room, they entered the baby's body. Wanda look at Pietro's, she'd pulled something from the inside of his body and placed it her niece's body. _One last thing,_ Wanda thought as her concentrations deepened. It was a full moon, which is a good thing, since Wanda would be able to take as much spirits from the moon as possible, and she doesn't need much to save her niece. Wanda was now floating in the air with the baby, a piece of the moon's spirit, it replaced the baby's missing spirit.

The baby was slowly placed back on the table and Wanda begin to beath again, at the same time, so was her niece. Everyone around them were bewildered and astonished. Wanda gave a weak smile and collasped, "She lives."

Pietro quickly pick his sister's body up before she could hit hard on the ground, and held her tight. "Thank you, dearest Sister."

All Wanda need is some rest, and she'd regain full strength before tomorrow hit. He handed his twin to John, who would take her back to her apartment. The nurses insisted that they stayed here, but Pietro and John knows Wanda hates the hospital, so they declined.

Pietro turned his attention back to his daughter. A daughter. He smiled. His girlfriend was fast asleep. The moon was full and shiny. Pietro have seen that Wanda have taken something from the moon. He doesn't know what he wanted to name their child... nor does Crystal. He look up to the moon, who would soon be a big part of his daughter's life. _Luna_ Pietro thought. "The bright and shiny moon of mine."

He'd learned in High School that Luna means moon in some lanuguage, but forgotten which. He watches as the doctors take his girl away and properly care for her. He would name her Luna. Pietro knows that Crystal would agree, and Wanda would love it.

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**

The next morning, John and Wanda were back at the hospital. John was hungry, so he went to grab something, because they went straight here after she woke up. She saw Pietro near the room, where they keep all newborns.

The white hair speedy was touching the glassed window with his bare fingers, looking at the craddle Luna is in. He smiled when he notice his sister from the corner of his eyes. Wanda could see his anticipations, he can't wait to get his--and Crystal's daughter out of this place, and Wanda can't wait to stop coming to this place.

Wanda followed Pietro's gaze and spotted the blond haired baby at craddle number 38 with the name L. Maximoff, not far from them.

"Thanks again, Wanda." Pietro said quietly, just loud enough for her to hear.

Wanda turn to face him and smiled, "You're welcome, brother. Just don't hog her when I come over for visits."

He let out a soft laugh, "I would never do such a thing. You are her savior, her aunt, my sister."

Wanda wanted to roll her eyes at his last comment, but decided against it. "So, what's her name. Did you name it after me?"

Pietro could tell she was teasing him about naming his daughter after her. He rolled his eyes at her, "As much as I love to, but there's only one Wanda that I could ever love in this world. Two would be a problem."

"I feel like giving you a noogie, Pietro. But I haven't eat and I don't have the enegry to put up a fight." Wanda let out a tiresome sigh.

"It's Luna, I named her Luna." Pietro said and saw Wanda gleamed. He was right, she does love the name, very much.

"That's no surprise, she's a part of the moon," Wanda said and continued on knowing that Pietro might be confuse. "Her soul was gone, Pietro. It went somewhere, _where?_ I can't really figure out, but I will find out. So, I took a part of your soul and an amount of the moon, because the moon is full of life whether you believe it or not. Together, yours and the moon's soul or spirit if you'd like to call it, is a part of her. She a part of you and the moon."

Wanda smirked at Pietro's confusing looks, but knew she shouldn't be smiling, thousands of questions will follow.

"What is this about a missing spirit?" Pietro asked, "I don't understand much about these magic things, so please explain. Is it a mutant who have stoled my daughter's spirit?"

"Like I said before, Pietro, I don't know who or what have taken Luna's soul. But I will find it. I'll use my magic to track it, even if it takes the rest of my life."

"Don't, we'll find out eventually, so don't waste your time." Pietro said softly. "There's something else..." Pietro continued on quickly, knowing that his sister could follow his words. "Why didn't you take a part of Crystal's spirit and place it in Luna?"

Wanda knew that question was coming, she feared it. Well, she doesn't exactly fear it, but saying, _because I don't trust her or her kind, the Inhumans was it? Also, my magic tells me that something is wrong with her and that she's involved with yesterday's event. And that I don't trust using her spirit to bring back my neice, even if she's the mother_, was not the way to tell her brother why. Nor could she lie to him by saying that she doesn't have enough energy, and that might kill her.

So Wanda kept quiet, Pietro was waiting, she wanted to get off that subject. "She's very beautiful, Luna will love you more than anyone will ever love you."

Pietro stare at Wanda, he could tell why she'd changed the subject. Wanda and Crystal were never the best of friend. He's seen when they were alone in a room, he could even feel the intensity of the girls hate and anger after he went to check on them. He sighed and nod, "She is, must of gotten it from me."

Wanda rolled her eyes. That was when John came with some breakfest for them to share.

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**

**A/N:** That's about it for that chapter. If you have any question and that I haven't answered yet below in "Facts or Fictions", feel free to ask in a review. If you do not know how to do that because you're new to this site. Just click that blue drop-down list below on your left hand side and click something that say "Review." A new and smaller window will pops up and you can write your review there. Just leave your comments, questions, advices, and/or flames in it. Then hit Sumbit. That's all. Thanks for reading.

**Facts and Fictions:** Wanda using her magic to save Luna, that is not a fact, I just made it up. Wanda going to Dr. Strange for training, I kinda made that up as well. He did wanted to train her in the comic-verse, but she refused the offer, because she was too busy with being her mother, wife, and a hero. All the names I've used in this chapter are Marvel comic books characters; including Dr. Reyes. Crystal is indeed a wife of Pietro, I believe she did have trouble giving birth to their daughter, Luna, as well.

**Disclaimers:** I do _not_ own Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver), Laura (X-23), Luna, Scarlet Witch, Pyro, Crystal or any other characters that are belonged to Marvel Comics that I've mentioned in this chapter/story. So if you wish to sue, go elsewhere, because all I can give you is my Mental Disorders...


	2. She Wouldn't

**A/N:** Yes! Another chapter! And yes! A X-ietro scene! Well, kinda... Enjoy!

**REVIEWS:**  
**Oniongurl**- You're confusing me with the beta thing. Lol. Your first Pietro fict is my first Pietro fict! Didn't you also read my first Jonda fict as your first? Lol. Anyway, this is Evo's timeline, but I'm a comic girl, andI can't go writing a fict without the character's comic personalities... and sometime the history. This fict is taking place in the future of Evo. Like... 7 or so years after the 5th season. Pietro and Wanda left the Brotherhood and joined the Avengers... where a lot of comic-related stuff happen. Also, X-23's is gonna have her comic-history... because I know nothing about her in Evo.  
**Pyro Lady**- ... I'm not gonna say anything... Lol. The Xietro popup is gonna be in this chapter! Enjoy!  
**loneraven**- Thanks and ditto, the next chapter is here! Enjoy!

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**

**Freedom Force: Destiny**

Chapter 1: _She Wouldn't  
_

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**

A week later, Pietro and Crystal brought their daughter home, the couple couldn't be anyhappier, or at least Pietro couldn't. Three weeks before Luna was born, Pietro used the money he'd earn while fighting alongside the Avengers. He still have plenty of do money left to whatever, like spoil his Luna.

Pietro was carrying his baby girl, Crystal stare at him with intensity. All he'd done the last 7 days was visit Luna, he'd only visit Crystal 4 times, to show her Luna when the doctor allowed or gave those cards and gifts that _her _families and friends have given her. Oh, she despies Luna already.

Pietro place Luna in the crib and kissed her, her eyes open up to show a pair of blue sea. Pietro smiled. His daughter is beautiful, _must of gotten it from me._ His shook his head, his teen ego is returning.

Crystal walk up to them, he pulled her in his arm for the first in weeks. She smiled and cleared her head of jealousy. There's no need to be jealous. Pietro loves her, and he always will. He kissed her, that's when she know for sure. Luna will only be his second favorite.

How crazed up Crysal is. Pietro only said "I love you" to her once, right after she announched that she was pregnant. A child that she does not want. She want to be Pietro's one and only, forever. A child would take his attentions off of her, she knew. But she didn't know that he'd completely forget about her like he did now.

"She's beautiful," Pietro said, his eyes areonly on his daughter.

"I guess if you find a baby girl pretty..." Crystal said quietly, making no sense as her jealousy returned.

"I'm going back to work tomorrow." Pietro announched. "I've hired a nanny to help you care for Luna, if anything happens, please call me at my cell."

"What do you mean by work, when you're just raising funraisers for Wanda's cause?" Crystal asked for the tenth time since he's decided to help his sister. Which was five months ago.

"Because, Wanda's cause is a good cause. She's my sister and I'm the only one she can truely trust with big things. What else do you need to know, Crystal?" Pietro asked, but didn't let her talk. "I'll see you tonight, I have business to attend to."

He gave her another kiss and left the room with a rush. Crystal sigh and glare down at Luna, she want this child out of hers and Pietro's life, but doing that would only make Pietro hate her, as well as her father who she haven't seen since she left the Inhumans. Her father dreamed of the day she would give birth, why? Maybe because he wants to be a grandfather, and that she's his only living child, or she thought so. She sigh again and left the room, leaving the child without a care in the world.

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**

_Three months later._ Pietro was sitting on a chair next to Gambit and Rogue hoping to raise some money for Wanda's cause. What is this cause you may ask? Let me tell you from the beginning.

Ever since the Avengers have ruin her dreams, and that she'd ruin them. Wanda left the Avengers after she regain her strength and control over her powers. Wanda still wants to be a superheroes, she still wants to protect the innocents. But she didn't wanted to go back to the Avengers. She've caused them too much pain. John gave her the idea of forming her own superhero fighting force, that she should start out with those who she could trust. Pietro, Rogue, Shadowcat, Gambit, and himself. They willfight side-by-side and protect the innocents.

She was overcomed with joy and told Pietro, Rogue, Kitty, and Remy about it. They loved the idea and was willing to help raise money or do whatever to form the team. That's when the funraisers begin, eight months ago.

Thinking of Luna, Pietro wonder how and where she'd gotten her bruices from. It's not big, but Pietro's worry. When he asked, Crystal only said that little Luna had fall when she was trying to walk or blamed the nanny for not properly watching Luna. As if on cube, the white streak hair mutant spoke up.

"So, how's Luna?" Rogue asked.

"She's been hurting herself, I see a few bumps on her body when I gave her a bath last night and the nights before. I fired the nanny and hired a new one." Pietro answered.

"How many nannies have yo' fired an' hired these last trois months, mon ami?" Remy asked at the corner of his eyes.

"Seven--what are you getting at, LeBeau?" Pietro ask quickly. Understanding what Gambit is trying to tell him.

"Luna have been gettin' hurt lately, what does Crystal have to say 'bout it, mon ami?" Remy ask. "Was she t'ere f'r any o' t'ese events?"

Pietro tense and stood up, _"she wouldn't."_

"Oh, but she would." Rogue begin, "Wanda has the right not ta trust her. It's not the nannies who'd been hurtin' Luna, it's Crystal. But the question is... why?"

Remy answered before he could even figure it out. "B'cause, Pietro, yo've seem t'b'spendin' t'much time with de petite Luna. Remy have observed when he visit yo' at yo'r house. Crystal is jealous, Pietro, I'm a empath, I know so. She's a girl who demands attentions twenty-four seven. Talk t'Crystal when yo' get home."

Pietro let out a quiet growl. So, the person who'd been abusing his daughter have been sleeping in the same bed as him. How he's been so stupid to not know what kind of person Crystal is? He barely know where she's comes from. He can't stall, Crystal could be doing anything to his little girl right now. "I'm going home, tell Wanda I left."

Rogue and Remy gave an understanding nod and he rush back home.

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**

Pietro return home to find Crystal yelling at their crying baby. "Shut up! Stop crying," Crystal raised her hand, about to hit the Luna, who cried even louder as she lay on the ground.

Pietro ran over and grabbed her hand before she could do such thing. He released her hand and push her to the couch. He pick up the crying Luna and hushed her with quiet and gental whisper. "What do you think you're doing to this innocent girl?"

"She's not innocent!" Crystal shout, "She's the devil's child, she'd stolen you from me, she'd crying all day without shutting up--"

She was about to continue on with her lame excuses, but Pietro spoke up. "Luna is just a baby, baby cries when they feel hurt, in danger, or hungry. Don't you know that, Crystal? If she's the devil's child, then you must be the devil birther. It's not right to hit your child, or anyone's child."

She glared at him, "I have the right to, she's my daughter!"

"Yes she is, but you're no mother to Luna." Pietro stated as Luna fell to silence with his embrace. "You've changed since you told me your were pregnant, why can't you be that Crystal I knew before? That Crystal loves kids."

"But those kids pay heed to my words, they don't cry like that wicked Luna. What Crystal are you talking about? Tell me Pietro Maximoff, did you ever once loved me?"

Pietro stayed quiet, the whole room was quiet save Luna's soft sniffing, which irrirated Crystal. Does he love her? Does he love Crystal? That never occured to him. He wasn't even sure why he had told Crystal he loved her. Was his mind overwhelmed with being a father and starting a future for himself? Whatever the reason is, he must be thinking of someone else...

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**

_At the age of seventeen, Pietro Maximoff could care less, he impersenate a twenty-one-year old. He fooled everyone with his act of knowledges. His body longing every minutes for someone he could spend his life with, sleep with forever. __One_ woman that he can hug, hold, understand and love. But he can't ever find such a girl. Oh well, there's always other girls that can satisfy his lust. 

Ordering another drink from the bar owner Matthew at _Wannabees_. Pietro love this guy, Matthew is very friendly to mutant, he knows all the mutant in New York. Every mutants love this man. Matthew gave Pietro the drink without questioning if he have had too much to drink. 

Matthew yawns when a girl with black hair and green eyes arrived. Her uniform, it looks very familar, but the girl didn't. There's something about her, he couldn't help but like. She must have something that other girls doesn't have. 

The girl look at Matthew and rolled her eyes, "Sorry, but I was out helping rescue your girlfriend." 

Pietro look at her some more, she must be a mutant, with the rescuing talk. 

"Thanks again for looking after Jade, X." Matthew said and hug the girl who goes by the name X. Right after Matthew left, he walk toward Pietro and gave him a little warning. "She's no ordinary girl, Pietro. If I were you, I would stay away from her. She's been hurt too much. If you hurt her..." 

Pietro nod, not really caring. "What makes you think I would hur--" 

"I know you Pietro, you've been coming here for the past three months. That's enough for me to know you. The girls here talks about you all the time." 

Pietro smirked, "Anything good?" 

"Seriously, man," Matthew rolled his eyes and changed the topic, "I'm out for the night. X-23 looking after this place for me." 

Matthew left and Pietro turned his attentions back to X-23. X-23 must be her codename, he wonders what her real name is... he smirked at the idea of getting her to tell him. Pietro have to learn more about X-23, and his friend Matthew seems to know a lot about her. He'll just have to talk to him tomorrow. 

Pietro drunk his Miller Lite Beer again and look at the new comer. She's serving some of guy, he's human, like Matthew, but this guy is dressed up like someone... with white hair, blue and white uniform. Then it hit him. This human was trying to be him! Is it Dress-Up-Like-Your-Favorite-Mutant-Night, again? That guy is flirting with X-23. She seem to be ignoring him. Well, Pietro Maximoff won't make that mistake. No girl other can resist him. 

"Refill," Pietro called her over, she didn't seem to be in a rush. She look at his king size cup and glare at him. "Don't you think you have enough refills?" She asked with a sign of frustration. That Quicksilver-wannabe must of made her that way. 

"I can handle myself," Pietro said proudly, "I've only had 4 refills, I can handle more." 

"Matthew might be nice, but I'm not, _bub_." X-23 warned, "I only do two free refills, if you want more, you're gon'a have ta pay up." 

That accent, the word "bub," that custome, now it's all coming back to him. She reminded him of Wolverine! But he didn't shook nor showed fears. Wolverine does not terrify Quicksilver like he does his friends. Quicksilver is unafraid. Wait, maybe she's just dressing up as her favorite mutant, Wolverine. But he can't see why she'd want to be him. 

"Is Wolverine your favorite X-Men?" Pietro asked all of a sudden. "If not, why are you wearing clothes like him?" 

"Why would I tell you these things, huh?" X-23 replied with a question of her own, as she pick up his beer cup. "Are you done for the night?" 

"Not without you, babe." Pietro winked. 

She growled. This guy is worse than that guy over there. Are they brothers? They have white hair and same personality. Then it hit her. He's just asked her why she's dressed up as Wolverine. She didn't answer because she hated hearing his name. These guys must of be impersonating the same person. What was that guy told his name was? Quicksilver. 

"Let me guess, you must be another Quicksilver, like that one over there." X-23 pointed. 

Pietro shook, "I'm the real thing, X, and the name is Pietro Maximoff." 

"Real thing?" X-23 asked, as shred her claws in front of his face, "Then you aren't afraid of these?" 

"Nope, saw them too many times to be afraid of them now. It's a weak sign when you're up against my father though." Pietro stated with a grin. 

X-23 let out a low growl, why did she accepted this night shift? Why? Because you have no where else to go, and surely no one would hire a mutant who once killed. And you don't want to depend on Matthew forever for food and shelter. _X-23 told herself. She have to get out of here. _

_She have to get out of here. Seeing her oppotunity, she snatched it as another bartender who happened to be here. _

_This big guy works for Jade's father, Jade is Matthew's girlfriend, and X-23 hated to have to chase her around to make sure she's safe from those anti-mutants. The big guy name is Geech. Geech is helping Matthew with business upon Jade's request. _

_"What is it, X?" He asked. _

_"I'm not willing to stick around this place with that guy around... or any of those wannabes of his." X-23 said with pointing fingers. _

_"Would you like for me to knock him out cold?" Geech ask her politely, as he made a fist with his large hand. _

_"Well, that would be enjoyable, but this idiot is a friend of Matthew. I don't think Matthew like it if we do such a thing." X-23 said as she begin to smile for the first time tonight. Which attracted Pietro the more. "But do with him however you please as I make my exit." _

_Geech grinned and walked up to Pietro... _

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**

He snapped back to reality when he heard his name being called in a very snappy tone.

"Well," She said impatiencely.

"No," Pietro said with no sign of sympathy.

"What do you mean by _no_?" Crystal turn furious. "After all I've done for you? Giving you that infested child. Giving my body to you in bed. Loving you!"

"Tell me, Crystal, did you ever love me? Really love me, not just for my body nor my money?" Pietro asked back.

"Yes!" She answered too quickly, making Luna cry again, "Would you shut that damned child up!"

"You've never loved me," Pietro said, "all you wanted from me was gifts! I've bought you everything you wanted, but you use most of them only once and threw them away, like a spoiled princess. Did you ever once said _"thank you"_ or give anything in return? No." Pietro answered for her. "Not even on Valentine's Day or Christmas... do you even know when my birthday is?"

Crystal didn't answer, how she hate Luna. The cursed child. It's all her fault, she made this happen, if it wasn't for her, Crystal would be living a happily ever after life with Pietro Maximoff. "No, but-"

"No buts, Crystal, I want you out of this house-" Pietro begin.

She growl and rushed away from him, he followed behind her in a quick pace that made it seem as if he's running.

Crystal went up to their room and packed up everything that belong to her. "Good, I don't want to be at this house any longer with those loud and obnious shrieking," Crystal pointed to Luna.

As soon as Crystal left the house, Pietro let out a sight of relief and sadness.

Luna doesn't have a mother, but at least no one would ever hurt her again. For those who dare snap at her, he'll kill that person himself.

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**

**A/N:** Hmm, that's about it, sorry for the Crystal trying to hurt Luna thing. But I had to make them spilt up one way or another...

**Facts and Fictions:** Matthew, the Wannabees place, Jade, and Geech all exsist! You can find them in _Uncanny X-Men #450-451_. X-23 goes to Matthew for free food. She repay Matthew by protecting Jade from these anti-mutants. Matthew and Jade are humans. Pietro and Crystal had difficulties in their relationship (She keeps falling for other guys... like me. lol) even after Luna was born (Pietro had hope that with Luna, their marriage would be better). I don't think Crystal ever hurted Luna. I just made that up to make Crystal disappear. Umm, the Freedom Force wasn't found by Wanda, she was never on the team. I think Mystique was the founder and that Pyro was apart of the team. Everything for the Freedom Force from now on will be made up by me, including their enemies.


	3. Dangerous Game

**A/N:** Ah, I've changed the story title... just letting y'all know. X-23 Meets Pietro again in this chapter! Wohoo! But--what will happen! It's killing me! AHH-Wait, I write this story... I know what's gonna come about... hehhe. And on with the review! Enjoy the story! 

**Loneraven:** Yes, I hate Crystal for cheating on dear Pietro in the comic... and I'm just letting all my anger out. Heh.  
**Pyro Lady:** Thanks. And... I'm not going to say anything... Hate Crystal because she cheat on Pietro in the comic, yes. Thanks again for the R&R!

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN _**

**Freedom Force: Destiny**

Chapter 2: _Dangerous Game  
_

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**

Two-in-a-half-year later, Wanda and everyone have raised enough money to make the Freedom Force an offical team. It was the happiest day of his sister life. Wanda have also gotten marry to St. John. A guy that Pietro would approve of, unlike that heartless robot she'd marry in the Avenger who didn't give a caring in the world for her desires. And he's expecting a neice or newfew in a couple of months. Oh yes, Pietro also have a home in Greece, that's where John and Wanda's wedding took place.

Wanda have cursed the baby's timing, as well as bless it. She was about to get ready to start some butt-kicking again. Now John is going to be on her tail for hours, taking care of her and their unborn child. Pietro couldn't help but admire their relationship and love for one another. Today is the offical day, the mutants that Wanda, John, Gambit, and Rogue have recruited will be presented soon. Little Luna was with him, since he couldn't find a safe baby-sitter in the entire New York City without growing suspicious. Pietro can't trust anyone other than his friends here to care for his daughter when he's not around.

Luna had learn how to talk, and guess what her first word was? _Dada!_ Pietro was so happy when he hear his little girl said that. He told about a million people, most he don't even know. They thought he was crazy. Other thought it was cute. Wanda thought he's insane, then again, _John will soon be that way_... Pietro laughed at her expression when he told her that.

Everyone were in their seat save Wanda and the new recruits. Pietro wonders why she didn't told him who they've recruit. Could it have been a surprise for him? No, she only surprise him on his birthday and it's surely not his birthday. Pietro can be impatience sometimes, he would be flipping out right now if Luna wasn't hanging from his lap. He look down at her, she gave him a warm smile that bright up his world.

He pick her up and seated her on his leg, she waved hi to everyone at the table, they all waved back to her. By now, Luna knows all their names. There's Rogue, Remy, Uncle John, one person is missing, she knew it.

"Daddy, where's Auntie Wanda?" Luna asked him.

"She's coming soon, Luna," Pietro answered. "With new friends!"

Luna giggled, "Yay!"

Just as she said that, Wanda walk into the room, no one with her yet. Wanda waved to Luna, who smiled and happily waved back. "The person/people you've recruit is to your own knowledge," Wanda being stating to John, Rogue and Remy. "Some people that John, Ann, Remy and I have recruit are very familar to us, while other might seem like strangers, but please welcome them with all your hearts. I will be calling their name, they'll come into the room, and describe themselves to you with whatever information that they feels comfortable with for sharing.

"First up, Laura Kinney." Wanda begin. "She calls herself X-23." Wanda look toward the door and order for the girl to come into the room, "X."

Pietro's head snapped up from his daughter to the door. A woman of black hair and green eyes enters the room. She's as attractive as she hasbeen since he'd last seen her. That first time was also his last time, until today...

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM_**  
**_FLASHBACK: _Continued from the last Flashback**  
**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM_**

_"Well, that would be enjoyable, but this idiot is a friend of Matthew. I don't think Matthew like it if we do such a thing." X-23 said as she begin to smile for the first time tonight. Which attracted Pietro the more. "But do with him however you please as I make my exit." _

Geech grinned and walked up to Pietro, getting ready to pound the lights out of the silver hair young man.

Thinking quickly. He rush to another seat as Geech slam his handinto Pietro's previous seat, breaking it completely, "Miss me, now the girl gotta kiss me."

Geech growled, Pietro look around, but X-23 was nowhere about. Then, he saw her uniform, there, he smirked and ran to her. He left Geech a confused man, and went in seach of X-23.

X-23 was outside, sensing that arrogent guy near, she quickly went into hiding. Within the shadow. She spotted him, and he's running, not a normal human speed. He must be a mutant. She's not afraid, but she isn't up to any flirting, talking, or making new friends. He was close by, she hope he would pass her by so she could leave.

To her surprise, he did. Slowly and cautiously, she steps out of her hiding place, X-23 analyzed the direction that guy had ran off to. He must be miles away now. A tab on her shoulder made her turn around. What she saw, she got lost in.

Blue eyes, she wants to gaze into these eyes for hours. His eyes told her everything, he wanted her, he'd do anything to get her, she sees growing feelings that he have yet to understand. And all he see is her.

"I knew you would be looking for me," That's when she snapped back to reality and clear her head of all those ridiculous thoughts and feelings.

"Actually, I wasn't looking for you, I was looking for my boyfriend--," She started to lie. What would she call this 'boyfriend' of her if he ask?

"Oh? What's his name, is he as handsome as I am?" Pietro asked, leading her toward the wall. Seconds later, she was up against the wall, he smirked and licked his lips.

"It's none of your business." X-23 said as she tried to push him away. He must of have a lot of training to be this strong. She wants him away from her, yet she wants to stay in this position for hours. She wants to rip his body apart with her claws to get him off her, yet she like the heat he's releasing. It was both pain and pleasure.

"He musn't be a special guy if you don't wanna talk about him," Pietro whisper in her ears.

"It's not your--" She beginandhe begin kissing her neck. She wanted to let out sounds of pleasure, but that would be a weakness. She doesn't want this, yet her body yearn for it. She'd work as a prostitute before meeting up with Matthew. She know all about lust, this is lust, but it's also something else... something new, she'd never felt it before. She likes these new feelings this guy is giving off. The same feelings Sarah Kinney had toward her, but this is different. Sarah called herself X's mother before she die from X-23's uncontrollable rage and mission to kill all of Weapon X members who were involved in creating her.

Pietro led the trail of kisses to her lips. He stopped, open his eyes to smile at her. His smile was charming, she had to admit, she didn't smile back but stood still as he laid his lips on hers. Surprisingly herself and Pietro, X-23 kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her waist knowing that she'd allow him in. Slowly, she wrapped her hands around his neck. They kissed for minutes.

She's forgotten all her grudge toward him as they enteraworld of their own...

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**  
**_END FLASHBACK_**  
**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**

Pietro snapped back to reality as Laura begin to speak. Her voice have alter, she sounds more mature. She should be, since it has been 5 years since he'd last seen her.

"Hello," Laura begin, "Everyone here already know who I am."

Pietro raised his eyebrow, she remembers him. Wanda raised an eyebrow, Pietro knows her too?

Luna raised her hand. "Excuse me, pretty lady, I don't know who you are."

The room let out an amused laugh, they all just adore Luna. Laura let out a friendly smile and walk toward Luna and Pietro.

"I'm sure you father would tell you all about me if you ask," She smirk up at him, "Isn't that right, Pietro?"

"I would," Pietro begin, surprising some people in the room. "But I don't know anything about you, other than you were a great kisser."

Luna look confuse. She does not understand what he's talking about, she know what kisses are, but the stange lady kissed her father? When did this happen? Was Laura her mommy?

Pietro continues on, "But I'm willing to learn more about you..."

"Sorry, Pietro, but I'm not up to ..." She whispered quietly. He could feel the pain in her voice so he didn't ask. He might, but he's not _that_ teenager anymore. "We can get to know each other more some other times."

Wanda cough to clear the room of tensions. Since when does Pietro date girls like X-23? Why didn't Pietro told her of Laura? Then again, Laura would be asking her why didn't she told her that Pietro was related to her. Sighing, Wanda went on to introduce next person. Tabitha Smith aka Boom Boom.

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**

X-23 shared a room with Tabby. Why of all people did she have to share a room with this crazy girl? Why couldn't she share one with Rogue? Oh yes, the Southern Belle is sharing one with that Cajun guy. She sigh, let her body fall into the bed and closed her eyes.

"Hey," Laura opened her eyes to see Tabby smiling down at her. "I'm Tabby, since I didn't hear your introduction to the team... what's your name?"

"Hello," Laura said, "I'm X-23, but you can just call me Laura."

"Laura? That's a pretty name." Tabby smiled and sat on her own bed. "Tell me..."

Laura lifted her head up to look at Tabby, this girl is going to be full of talks.

"I saw the way you and Pietro look at each other." Tabby begin, "I use to live in the same house with him. I know everything about that guy till now. He seem to change. He usually flirts with girls for hours."

"He changed for his daughter." Laura informed.

"That's his daughter?" Tabby was shock. "I didn't know he was a father. Wow. Anyway, I notice when you pass each other in the hall, you two totally ignored each other. Why is that?"

"It's none of your--" Laura begin.

"I know it's none of my business, but, everything is my business." Tabby begin, "I know you're related to Wolverine, I don't care, the guy loves me, and you will learn to!"

Laura sighed. Wolverine could stand his girl? Yea right. She must of driven him to a point where he'd blown up. Tabby must love dangers.

"Pietro likes you," Tabby said. "I think he even loves you. Since I've never seen him look or try to ignore a girl like he does with you."

Laura tried not to, but she blushed. "He have a daughter to raise, he have no time for love."

"Oh, that's what Wanda and Rogue said about their man working for Magneto, and not being able to love, but look at them now." Tabby smiled, "Like them with John and Remy, you love Pietro too. You just don't want to admit it yet."

Laura frooze, Tabby is right. She does love him, but she just don't want admit it. How could this girl know? Turning her head around, Laura think to herself.

Seeing that Laura doesn't want to talk, Tabby unpacked her stuff while humming to some childish song. Tabby likes Laura already. She just love teasing the girl. Since Pietro loves Laura and she loves him. Tabby have never meet any woman who loves Pietro enough for him to love her back.

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**

Pietro left Luna with a nanny that he had hired a few weeks ago to take care of Luna when he's off on mission with the Freedom Force. Pietro and X-23 were on the same team only once during the three months of training and missions. He wonders why Wanda or the other leaders didn't place her with him. He wouldn't hurt her, he would never physicallyhit a woman or mess with her feelings--at least not now.

Wanda have called the team in, to tell them about an unexplained forces going about in Madison Square Garden.

"These forces have appeared at midnight," Wanda begin as she continued on, "I don't know what it is or what they want, but this may be our biggest mission."

"That's what you said last time," John said as he walks up from behind her and place a kiss on her left cheek, causing her to blush.

The team spreaded about them laughs. Pietro just yawned. He's sleepy, Luna have been keeping him up at night with all her questions about her real mother, when she'll get a new mother and would Laura be the one. Luna also told him she likes Laura and that she should be her new mommy. Luna have also told Wanda. She then teased Pietro about it.

_For a two-year-old, Luna sure loved to talk,_ Wanda had told him. _I wonder who she got it from..._

"We're going to split into a teamconsisting oftwo members." Wanda begin as she begin asigning people to their partner. The last two left were Pietro and Laura. They look at each other. Laura look expressionless while Pietro look surprise. "Everyone is to search for the known source, when you found it or finds something suspicious, inform the team with your walkie-talkie."

Pietro wonders if Laura mindsthat he's near her. Why is she all shaken up all of a sudden? She doesn't seem like those girls who would weep or break into tears when something big happens. She was strong, he could tell that much, and he admire her in a way he couldn't admire any other woman.

She let out a smile, trying to hide her weakness, "We best get going, the quicker we get done, the quicker we can go on with our lives."

There's two meaning to what she's trying to say, he could tell. One, she wants this to be over with so she could get back home and do whatever she does. But what does she means by 'get done with _our_ lives? He couldn't figure out and didn't wanted to ask her.

They left the base and head to Madison Square Garden on different cars. Pietro and Laura decided it's a waste of money to use a car or the bus. He got a better idea. He sweeped her onto his arm, carrying her and ran quickly to the Square.

Laura didn't expect Pietro to carry her off to their destination. She loved being next to him, she was addicted to his touch since their first kiss. She now regret what she did to him...

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**  
**_FLASHBACK_**  
**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**

_Pietro kissed her, no one she'd ever slept with kisses her like this. She held onto him tight, not wanting to let go anymore. She understand what the feelings that have been raging inside her now. It was love. Pure love. But it can't be, she barely know this guy. She just meet him fifteen minutes ago and she could smell the cheap perfumes of all the girls he'd slept with on him. He's like her former boss, the Zebra guy. Oh, how she hated him. Her rage return. She hate guys like Pietro. Using woman to please themselves. _

She push him away with all her might, he fell and landed on his back. "What's up with that!"

X-23 glared at him. "I know what kind of person you are," She exclaimed. "It's no use hiding it from me, I can smell all those female odors all over your body. Were you just trying to use me to get me into bed? I'm not going back to that life!"

Pietro was confuse, he doesn't know how to answer her, nor does he understand what she's talking about with the 'back to that life' part.

Before he knew it, she knock him on the head. Just enough to leave him out cold for a few hours, as well as to keep him alive while she make her escape. She walked away without a look back to make sure he was alright.

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**  
**_END FLASHBACK_**  
**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**

As if he's some kind of Telepath, Pietro spoke up, "Why did you hit me and left me to die that night?"

She knew what he was talking about, "I didn't left you to die, I left Geech a message to look after your body. I quit my job at Wannabees that night as well, I didn't wanted to see you again."

"But why not?" Pietro ask slowly. "I came there every night and when I question about you, Geechy nearly kill me everytime."

"That's because I told him that if Pietro Maximoff comes and questions about me, don't answer." She replied, "Geech promises and I told him he could do whatever with you if you don't shut up."

Pietro wanted to laugh, but she didn't, she's being serious. So he stayed quiet. Their search throughout the square fell into silence. Pietro search his heart for any feelings of longing for X-23, but he could not find it. He know it's there somewhere, but where. He wonders if Laura still held feelings for him... or did she ever?

"What did you mean when you said, 'I'm not going back to that life?'" Pietro asked her slowly, hoping that he haven't upset her. A girl's temper is not to be taken lightly, Pietro knows it, living with his sister have taught him a lot. She nearly killed him everytime she loses control of herself. Maybe Laura is the same.

Laura sighed, might as well tell him so he can shut up, "Before you, before Matthew, right after I left the Weapon X and the X-Men. I was living off the street. I was only 14 then. A guy that goes by the name Daddy Zebra, he's one of those guy who... pay and hire girls to be in bed with him. You know what these people are, a pimp you might call it. Anyway, he found me on the street, took me in and said if I do as he said, _You'll get all the food you can eat and all the clothesyou can buy._"

Pietro wanted to gag, if this Zebra guy is still alive, Pietro would most likely go kill him.

"I did, at first I thought it was a mission, like the missions I usually get in Weapon X." Laura continued on. "I was confuse, I know nothing of such entertainments that he was going to put me through--"

Pietro stopped her from talking, he wants to hear no more. "Stop. What make you think I was like him? Okay, so I slept with girls in my days as an irresponsable teen, that's because I had nothing to live for. My father never sat down and talk to me about what to do with a woman and what not to do."

"Your father is Magneto?" Pietro nod, "I can see why. I don't blame you. Tell me the truth, Pietro. Have you ever slept with any other women since Luna's mother?"

Pietro shook his head in truth, "No, I can't trust any woman caringfor Luna after what Crystal did to her."

Laura looks confuse, what did Crystal do to Luna? Crystal is Luna's mother, right? Was Crystal hurting Luna? Why would a mother do such a thing to their child? How old was Luna when all this happened? There was a million question Laura wanted to ask Pietro, but she couldn't for he heard a faint sound of a child crying.

She stood still, causing Pietro to do the same thing. He tried to listen to whatever she's hearing.

She sniffed the air, the sense is very familar, her eyes widen, "It's Luna."

"What?" Pietro exclaimed. How did Luna get here, whoever kidnapped her better not have laid a hand on her hair or he'll kill them.

**_  
MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_**

**A/N:** Well, I'm just gonna leave you guys there. Suspenful? Maybe not, but I got you hanging near a cliff, didn't I? Lol. Anyway, please review. Tell me what you think of this chapter, ask questions (those that I haven't answer down below), give me advice to improve my writing, and even flames are welcomed. Before you read the Facts or Fictions... beware, there are spoilers from the comics.

**Facts or Fictions:** Sarah Kinney does exist, you can find her in the X-23 first 6 issues. Sarah was the one who've created X-23 with Wolverine's clone... and oddly, X-23 looks quite a lot like Sarah... at the end of the issue 6. Sarah told X-23 that she was her mother and X-23's name is not X-23, but it's Laura. Daddy Zebra or whatever his name also exist. X-23 was a prosititute working for the dude. X-23 stopped doing his guy's dirty work is not because of Matthew (Uncanny X-Men: New Age). This police officer's daughter helped her out...


	4. A Warning of What's to Come

**A/N:** Okay, so I tried to get this up last night at 3AM... yet, it didn't show up when I went to preview it this morning. So, I'm gonna try again. Umm, I'll reply to the reviews through the new e-mail thing that fanfict dot net just made… Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed!

**MNMNMNMNMNMN  
Freedom Force: Destiny **

**Chapter 3:** _A Warning of What's to Come _  
**MNMNMNMNMNMN**

"Luna," Laura stated, "I sense her here... she's near. Someone must of taken her from your home."

Before she could tell him where Luna is, Pietro search about the area, but she was nowhere in sight. He quickly search them a second time while Laura made her way through the sewer tunnel.

She look at Pietro who just froze, "You coming?" 

He followed, she has the same ability as Wolverine, he's figured. The sense, the ability to hear, the claws, wasn't there something else that man have? What was it, he couldn't figure out. But this isn't the time to sit and think. He have a daughter to rescue.

"Wanda," Laura tried to call, but nothing went through the walkie-talkie, "Wanda, can you hear me."   
Pietro grab the hand which she held the device and command her to put it away with, "That's no use here. Something must be blocking our transmission."

Laura nod and put the device away. She focus her sense on young Luna, but the sewer water odors is messing with her nose. Focus, Laura pushed herself.

Pietro could see that she's having some difficult with finding his daughter. "This place smells," He said, "Maybe I should carry you, you can point us in the direction Luna is. That way we can get to her quicker."

Laura understands what he's going through. But she can't do this, the odors is hitting her stomach like a brick hitting someone in the face and the smell is blocking Luna's sense. But she must try, he might hate her if they can't find Luna before it's too late. She nod, "But I can't say for sure I know where I'm going."

"That's alright, when we are close to finding Luna, you can sniff her out," Pietro stated.   
She nod, why didn't she think of that before? She shrug to herself as Pietro ran about. He ran everywhere until she could pick up Luna's sense. She quickly spoke, "Turn right."

Pietro listen and turned. She pointed out which path he should take after Luna sense became even stronger. She look at Pietro, "She's not hurt."

That's a relief. Pietro went into a halt stop as they entered a large room. Luna's cry became louder. "Luna!" 

"Daddy!" Luna sniffed. He heard her cry loud and clear. He followed her cries and found her caged like a wild animal, even wild animals aren't meant to be in these things.

Laura pick up Luna up with her sniffing. She saw the cage and turn into rage. Who would lock this innocent child in these cage? As a young X-23, Laura only known home was in a cell, where she have no entertainments, no visitors, no nothing but grossed out food. Sometimes Sarah would bring her something good, talk to her and tell her nice stories. While that other guy would come in, call her a beast, a monster, you name it. He was the beast, not her, he made her kill. Walking up to the cage with quick pace, X-23 released her claws and break loose the steel bars.

Luna backed away, she wasn't sure whether to be happy or afraid. Laura is after all her friend... right? Laura is friend with her daddy at least. Laura walked into the cage and pick up the frighten girl. Pietro was about to enter, but the something blocked his path, an invisible field. He watches as X-23 pick up his child, he was relief for a few seconds... until something went flying their way, a sharp metal blade. "WATCH OUT!"

Laura heard Pietro's warning and saw he pound at an invisible wall and look back, what she saw she couldn't prepare for. But she managed to duck. Another object rush toward them. Laura jumped with accurate timing. She look about the place for anymore attacks. But she heard nothing. That's when it hit. It came too quickly, her face was cut, nearly halfway down her left cheek. She didn't fell to the ground though, her cuts will heal like it has. 

Pietro just saw what happen. How could Laura stand this kind of pain? The blood is spreading about her face like wildfire, but she doesn't seem to mind. He couldn't stand around idling, he had to find the switch off button, if there's any at all. He race about the room to search for anything that could turn off the killing machine off, before X-23 can get any further harms, nor does he want a scratch on Luna.

Luna watches as a blade cuts across Laura's face, she wants to cry for Laura's pain, she didn't. She grasped onto Laura's body and closed her eyes. She doesn't want to see anymore of this, even if she wouldn't remember these things once she gets a bit older.

Laura jumped up and used her claws on her right hand to break the blades, she's not going to allow anymore damages to herself. A few blades arrived from underground and head toward her. She glare at it then released the claws from her dark blue boots. She kicked it, sending it flying. She did the same to many others. She's fighting back, she's prepared.

All of a sudden, everything stopped, all the blades stayed where it was. She look around for Pietro, she couldn't find him. Then, he was in front of her, she was about to stab him believing that he was another threat, but she stop once she see the blue eyes.

She hand Luna over to Pietro. "Your cuts..."

"Don't worry, it will heal." Laura said. Pietro knows now what Wolverine's last power was, healing factors. "Get her out of here, I'll find my way out." 

"But, I can carry you both out of here." Pietro stated.

"But that's a burden on you, get Luna as far away from here as possible, I'll meet you back at the base." 

He wait a few seconds until he finally nod. "Be careful."

Laura nod as she watch him left this deadly place. Just as soon as she knew Pietro was out of this rat hole, she went searching the room. What room? She doesn't know yet. But her instincts told her that something important was larking in the room. 

**MNMN**

"She need to be destroy," Said a figure who's watching X-23. "She's a threat to us."

"We will not destroy her," Said the second figure. "Quicksilver will not be happy when he finds his lover dead."  
The first figure hissed, "She's not his lover, and I will kill her. Maybe not today, but tomorrow will do."

"Patience, you will get your chance, child. But without her, Luna will not live long enough for when we need her."

"Fine, but I don't think she's ever going to leave this place without finding something, can I at least-"

"Go ahead." The second figure said as he left. "As long as she lives."

The first figure smirked as she play with random buttons.

**MNMN**

X-23 quietly search the room and the next room, and the next room. Room after room. Until she reached a door that she couldn't open. A camera. Laura glare at it. Someone's watching her. Then all of a sudden, the room she was in begin to shake.

She can't get out of here in time, everything is going to collapse on her. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worse.

**MNMN**

Pietro rushed Luna out of the area. He entrust Luna to Tabby and some guy name Mimic.

Tabby have talked to him these last few weeks and asked him so many questions. Like, "When did you became a father?"

Tabby seem to enjoy making Luna laugh. Pietro look at Tabby, who was giving him this questioning look.

"Where's X?" Tabby asked, that's when it happened, yards from them, the streets circling Madison Square Garden collapsed.

"Laura!" Pietro cried out and ran off. Tabby got the picture, X-23 was underground.

Tabby grab her talkie and called for the leader. "Wanda, X is underground."

Wanda got the message and was terrified. This mission may kill one of their fighter. The witch informed everyone else.

"Where's Laura?" Luna asked Tabby. "Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine, Luna. Laura is one tough cookie." Tabby said with a warm smile, hoping that it would calm the girl.

**MNMN**

Wanda blocked Pietro's path. "Are you prepare for what's ahead?" 

Pietro didn't care, he pushed his sister aside and saw nothing. He look at his her, "Where is she?"

"The team have found Laura. They've taken her to the X-Men, where Beast will be handling her case. She's been hurt, Pietro." Wanda said. "And this person who've hurt her..."

"Who is it?" Pietro asked quickly.

"I don't know yet, but Luna is in danger." Wanda said but Pietro left without hearing the last part.

The younger twin sighed. Her brother is worry beyond anything she could describe. She pray for Laura to be okay and for Pietro understand.

"Auntie Wanda," Luna called out as she, Tabby and Mimic neared.

"Luna," Tabby gave Luna to Wanda and left them alone.

"Where's my Daddy and Laura?" Luna asked politely.

"Laura needs some rest, and your daddy is going to see her." Wanda answered. 

"If she needs rest, then why is he going to see her?" Luna asked, confused. "Shouldn't he let her sleep?"

Wanda chuckled as she played with the girl's hair, "Yes he does. He just like her, that's all."

**MNMN**

Pietro rushed to the Xavier Institute. Cyclops was in the hallway, screaming at some class clown. Some kid that Pietro doesn't know nor does he care. Pietro stop in front of Cyclops. "Where's Laura?" 

"She's in the Infirmary." Cyclops said and lead Pietro down the lower floors, forgetting all about the punk mutant. 

"Why's he here?" Wolverine asked pointing at Pietro. How funny, Pietro have been thinking of Wolverine and Laura this last few months. They seem so similar, Pietro wonder what their relationship are. If the man's her father, then Pietro is road kill. 

"He's here for X-23, I assume." Cyclops replied and left.

"Fine." Wolverine said, "But you can't go in yet, Beast, Jean, and Dr. Reyes are working on her."

Dr. Reyes, the same doctor who delivered Luna. He trusted the doctor, but Luna's birth was a failure. What if Laura didn't make it? What would he do. But this time, she have two other genius with her. He waited there for hours.

Pietro and Wolverine were standing and watching through the glassed window, even if they can't see her. 

"She's gonna be okay," Wolverine finally said. Nicest thing the man have said to him in all his life. "After all, she have my blood. She'll heal. Those wounds will go away." 

Pietro nodded but he didn't say anything.

"You like her, don't yer?" Wolverine asked. Logan doesn't seem to like silence.

Again, Pietro nod, but this time, he replied. "More than you know it."

Finally, Beast, Jean, and Reyes walked out the room.

"Well, kid, the room's all yours." Logan said.  
"You're not coming?" Pietro asked.  
"Na, I have to talk ta these guys about Laura's condition. Even though she's only my clone, I consider her more like a daughter or a sister. And I trust you with her." Wolverine said and left with the doctors.

Pietro enters the room. There were so many cuts and bruises on Laura's face and body. He slowly walk up to her. He felt guilty for leaving her behind. He wanted to scream at her for making him leave. But this is no time to scream at her.

He sat next to her bedside, grab one of her hand. Only a few scratches on it, he kissed it, "Tabby said you're strong, Laura, so have Wanda and many others."

No replies of any kind. Pietro isn't a patience person. He never was and never plans to be. Her skin are all badly scarred.

"It's all my fault, I shouldn't have listened, I should have gotten both you and Luna out of there. Why did you make me leave you alone?" Pietro wanted to growl, but he didn't. He just place a kiss on her forehead. "I can't see you anymore, Laura, it's not because I don't like you. But Luna, I can't be a hero without endangering Luna. You understand it, don't you?"

He kissed her on the lips. It felt so cold, nothing like their first kiss. But he know now that he love her. His heart have beat since their first kiss, and wanted for more. 

**MNMNMNMNMNMN**  
**FLASHBACK: **_Continue from the last Flashback _  
**MNMNMNMNMNMN  
**  
Pietro woke up to a painful headache. He doesn't know what happened until he saw Matthew staring at him.

"I told you not to mess with her." He said, "Are you okay?"

Pietro groan and got up, "I'll be fine."

That's a lie, no girl he's been interested in have ever turn him down before. But now, a girl he may truly like, and maybe even love, have turned him down. He isn't find, he's feeling terrible. He sighed.

Matthew left after knowing Pietro would be okay. Pietro wants that kiss again, more than anything. Even if it means giving up the girls lining up to sleep with him. Quit his dirty job just for one kiss. He'd do anything... 

**MNMNMNMNMNMN  
END FLASHBACK  
MNMNMNMNMNMN**

"Get well soon," Pietro pull his lips away from hers. He gently squeezed her hand and got up. "Goodbye, Laura." 

**MNMNMNMNMNMN**

**A/N:** I KNOW! Pietro is WAY out of character... but hey, a person can really chance when there's a child in their life.

Facts or Fictions: I'm not going to tell you who those figures belong to, so don't ask. Hmm, I don't think there's anything else you guys need to know... but if you have a question, feel free to ask in the review. Also, I have a new plot to this story… Heheh.


End file.
